Pregnant
by Re-Boot Writing
Summary: Pit got Viridi pregnant and you get to see both of their reactions in this one-shot. Rated T due to some suggestive stuff as well as a suggestive tone.
1. The oneshot

**You know what it's been FOREVER since I did a story for Kid Icarus Uprising, so I am returning to my roots and making one again and of course it's another Piridi Oneshot just like my first story, and I'm hoping it's better than my first story.**

* * *

**Pit's POV**

I did it I some how became got Viridi pregnant. I don't even know how the gods get pregnant. I mean they're gods they should be able to have the ability of birth control or something like that, but nope Viridi just wanted a child. Now I can handle one Pit Jr. but two angel nature gods are a sign of trouble considering who the mother is **(Viridi if you find this don't try to kill me when you read that I still love you very much you just get a bit moody).** Now am I saying I'm going to dread these kids no, I'm just going to dreadthe nine months getting waiting for those kids. Again you think gods would have control over if they get pregnant or not but nope they have to wait nine months like every other human, and if you know anything about Viridi and humans they don't go together. Now she has calmed down by not trying to kill them because I taught her how important humans are and in return she gave me the power of indefinite flight, and some other stuff after all if gods have to wait nine months for a baby then the baby is formed the same way. Now Viridi decided to make us appear older because it would be awkward seeing an eternal goddess that looks like an eleven year old get pregnant and even more awkward when the angel who did this do her looks 13. She decided to make us look 25 and let's just say she can seduce me easier now. I mean she really did maker herself beautiful which is common sense as no one would make them self ugly or make their spouse ugly either. Yeah I know I'm not the most humble angel in the world but I'm not self centered I mean what could Viridi be going through right now after all she has to deal with godlings in her womb for nine months not me.

* * *

**Viridi's POV**

WHY IN HADES' HEART DID PIT HAVE TO GET ME PREGNANT. I love him more than anyone or anything I have created, but he had to get me pregnant. To be fair I was the one who wanted a child I just thought Pit would talk me out of it before giving me two twin godlings in my womb for nine months. Of course Pit being the dweeb that he is just wanted to please me after all I am a goddess ,but to Pit I'm more of a goddess of love than a goddess of nature. Point is that Pit is always trying to please me, but that's what makes Pit adorable anyway. Besides he's the best person to be a father for my kids, I mean Dark Pit would probably try and kill them knowing that he does not like anything with lots of energy and positive which are little kids in a nutshell. Which is why when this pregnant stuff is over I am making sure that Palutena watches the kids when ever Pit and I go on a date night when we have kids. This is mainly due to the fact that everyone else we know hates kids (Dark Pit), cannot be trusted with kids (Phosphora), are way to serious (Arlon), Have barely any brains whatsoever (Cragalanche), or are plain statistical and both Pit and I hate and hopefully killed (Hades). Therefore our only option would be Palutena by default, and they're little kids of anyone to keep them happy it might as well be the goddess of light herself. Although Palutena and Pit's relationship is a bit confusing. After all they didn't have any feelings for each other and Pit has stated that Palutena was not his mother. The way I see it is that Palutena is like his older sister only more protective towards him and more of a smarty pants to me. Either way I'm just glad Pit only sees her as an older sister as he's my man and no one is allowed to take him **(Pit if your reading this just don't quote me on that or tell Phosphora because the last time that happened I think I accidentally caused an earthquake somewhere). **Now hopefully my mood swings don't kill anyone as I can create natural disasters when I get angry and they are caused unintentionally as I have no idea what the disaster is and where it will strike. I do have to say for Pit sticking by me this long maybe these nine months will be minor setbacks to the big picture of it all.

* * *

**AN time hopefully I made a decent comeback from not writing a Piridi oneshot in so long now I hope you check out my other stories which are mainly Pokemon related so I highly recommend you check them out also follow and favorite me if you want that really does help.**


	2. An Author's note

**I have decided to add an authors note for some very good reasons and not just because I changed the name and am writing a story that would be really funny if it came before this. That was only part of the reasons. Now I want to raise awareness of my other stories and that I have three more ideas coming out on the way right now. For starters I will write more piridi fanfics I'll even do requests but now I wanna talk about my three new ideas.**

******WARNING THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING SO UNLESS YOU DON'T CARE SKIP THE FIRST IDEA******

**My first idea is a songfic based on a protest song about bp sending tar balls all over the sea, for fire emblem awakening called axe to the face. Basically it's about Walhart and how he throws his axes at his enemies faces.**

**My second idea is a young jusice fic called I am not. basically it's about the characters and how they are not this one thing. This can either turn out to be a comedy or a tragedy depending on how I want to do it.**

**My third idea is about the legend of zelda spirit tracks which is still up in the air. Basically it's about link and zelda establishing the relationship they have. **

**My other stories include The Dark Type Master which is basically pokemon emerald but add the use of other regions pokemon, and Brendan is named Erik and he only uses a certain type of pokemon.**

**The other story is The Author a self insert with a twist as for one it's not really my personality more so an embodiment of all my anger and fury given super powers and decides to terrorize the worlds. Yes that's right I said worlds as in more than one because it takes place across time and space as well as in different dimensions.**

**Then you have my other piridi story which is again a one shot but it's really short so I don't recommend you read it, and lastly my other fire emblem songfic in which I did for the holiday season last year or four months ago.**

**In short follow me if your interested in my ideas and check out my stories.**


End file.
